Various compositions have been used to repair bone defects and other damaged tissues. For example, compositions are available to promote or support new bone growth and/or to provide active agents that induce new bone growth. Demineralized bone matrix (DBM) and bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs) are two agents that have been used to induce bone growth.
DBM is bone that has been demineralized at least partially. Bone can be demineralized in a variety of ways, such as by exposure to an acid, to remove at least some of its natural mineral content. DBM typically includes highly cross-linked collagen as well as other proteins, such as BMPs and other growth factors. DBM alone, or with one or more added BMPs, or other growth factors or with some combination thereof can be used to treat bone defects.
DBM and BMPs can be used in combination with carriers in order to create an implantable material. A number of different carriers have been used in the past with varying degrees of success. Previously used carriers include materials such as collagen sponges, glycerol, synthetic polymers and hydrogels (e.g., gelatin and chitosan).
As an example, GRAFTON® is a commercially available product comprising DBM suspended in a polyhydroxy compound (e.g. glycerol) or esters thereof, optionally including various other ingredients, such as gelatin.